


Texting is the True Mind Killer

by FallingStars5683



Series: Memoirs from Swedish Hell [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff and Angst, Gen, IKEA, M/M, Self-Doubt, Singing, Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Song Lyrics, Texting, Work, it's a fuckin chatfic oml, secondary characters get screen time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStars5683/pseuds/FallingStars5683
Summary: Hunk wanted to know his friends better.Pidge hated sharing her feelings.Keith just wanted to pass math class.Once again, IKEA's friendship power comes through in a clinch.





	Texting is the True Mind Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is still going on and that there will be more skjdhlskjdf  
> Well, enjoy the trainwreck, I guess.  
> Song used: [Lucky - cover by Jeremy Shada and Chloe Peterson](https://youtu.be/6Sn_O9vDlR0)

\--[Hunk]--

I mean, it wasn’t like there was anything wrong with Lance’s new relationship. It was totally fine. He and his boyfriend, Keith, were one of the cutest couples I’d ever seen.

It wasn’t even annoying when Lance talked about them. Or when he got off-task and started daydreaming out loud about their future. Or when he obsessed for hours about them. Or when he brought the conversations into my room, in my mother’s house, as I’m trying to do my homework.

Okay, you know what, it was annoying. It was really freaking annoying. _I love you, man, but this is too much,_ I wanted to say every single day. But I bit my tongue, because I’ve been with Lance as his best bro my entire life, and even though it breaks my heart to say it, Keith was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

My buddy Lance had lost a lot in his lifetime. It was never my place to share any of that with others, considering how personal that stuff was, but it made it hard to be mad whenever he got so excited about getting something that made him so happy. Seeing him smile like that made me feel good, and though she’d never admit it, I knew Pidge was the same way. She and I both loved him enough to not give him (too much) crap over it.

Although that was a little bit of a grey area.

“Quit texting your boyfriend while you’re stocking,” were the first words I heard said one day as I was coming to join them on my break. I sighed. As per the usual, Lance’s spacing off led him to texting someone he knew full well was studying for his senior finals, in the middle of his shift. I never could figure out how or why Keith put up with him during that first stretch, but there’s love for you, I guess.

“Leave me alone, Pidge! He needed help with his math homework.”

“Yeah, because you’ll actually be able to help him.”

“I’ll have you know calculus and trigonometry are very easy for me!”

“And I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Alright, guys, chill,” I said. “I already know Lance is freaky good at math. He’s even helped me a couple times.”

Pidge gawked. “Okay, I was just messing around, but _what?_ He helped _you,_ the guy going into chemical engineering?”

“I may understand how to make things explode, but that doesn’t mean I understand everything that goes into it yet!”

She shrugged. “Fair enough, but I still don’t believe you, Lance. What’s 2,094 times 56?”

Thirty seconds later, he answered with “117,264.”

“I…I didn’t mean for you to answer that,” she said, surprised. She pulled out her phone, punched it into her calculator, stared for a second, and looked back up, flabbergasted. “How—that’s right! What?!”

“I told you, Pidge,” I reminded her. “He’s stupidly good at this stuff.”

“How did I not know this?! You could’ve been my math tutor for years!”

“Aren’t you going into computer science?” Lance pointed out.

She shrugged again. “Doesn’t mean I couldn’t use an extra set of eyes on my math work. I’m not as much of a genius as everyone thinks I am.”

“But you already have four eyes looking.”

“What does that mean, Sharkface?”

“You work so hard, you might as well have four eyes on what you’re focused on.”

“…Oh! Oh, thanks, Lance! That’s surprisingly nice of you.”

I was not buying it, obviously. I knew Lance too well to just believe that was a compliment. But, when I looked at his face, I could tell he was being sincere. What was this sorcery? Had he simply developed a stone-hard poker face, or had a short amount of time being with someone really changed him that much? Or maybe I had just never seen this side of him. That was perfectly possible, too. Just like I didn’t know everything about mechanical engineering, I didn’t know everything about my friends, either. No matter how long I spent with them. It was almost infuriating, but it was the truth.

“Anyway, Hunk, I’ve asked Pidge this,” Lance pulled me back to the conversation, “but I’m not sure what to get Keith for our one-month anniversary. Any suggestions?”

“Okay, two things. One: I can’t believe it’s already been a month, that’s insane. Two: how am I supposed to know what your boyfriend would want? I’m not dating him.”

He got a goofy smile on his face at that. “I’m dating him. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Not again.” Pidge stuck her head into a nearby bin of pillows. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Uh, well, what do you know makes him happy?” I tried to get my idiot friend back on track. “Start with that.”

Lance opened his mouth, probably to give an obnoxious answer, but then stopped. Pidge and I waited, confused, but he never finished. He just stood there for a moment, totally silent. Then, wordlessly, he turned, grabbed the dolly from next to us, and walked it to the back. It was a little unnerving, to say the least. Pidge and I looked at each other, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me: _What the heck was that about?_

* * *

\--[Keith]--

I really hated math.

English and art were my strong suits, and it showed in my grades: A’s in those classes, and a B- or lower in all other subjects. Which was why, on a beautiful spring afternoon, I was sitting indoors, furiously writing in my notebook to finish a sizeable calculus review assignment I really should’ve had done about three days ago and was due at 8am the following day.

Now, I was not a procrastinator, I swear. I was just, I had also never been in a relationship before, and it was taking up a little more time than I was expecting? That wasn’t an excuse, I knew, but damn, if it wasn’t a great enabler.

Every day, I was so grateful that my amazing boyfriend was so good at math, because I never would’ve been able to figure out any of the things we had been learning lately. It led to having a lot of “study sessions” at his house that ended in…well, use your imagination.

Actually, don’t. That wasn’t what we were doing at all, you perv.

Truthfully, that time was less than productive, although it did somehow lead to the sudden jump in my math grade. The teacher, Mr. Iverson, looked…well, he didn’t look _happy,_ he never looked happy, but he looked marginally less irritated. I would take it.

I sure as hell wasn’t about to tell Shiro, my older brother, that all those tutoring sessions I was getting were conducted by that weird boy from the one day in the IKEA that he seemed to hate remembering. It was just so baffling that he wouldn’t like Lance, because the more I got to know Lance, the more I knew that Shiro would love him. It was really a shame. Maybe it would be best if I introduced them.

I found myself stuck on a problem eventually, and, though I knew he was still at work, I pulled out my phone.

(4:16) **desertranger:** _hey I’m stuck_

(4:16) **sharkboii:** _wassup babe_

I was going to die. He was going to be the end of me.

(4:17) **desertranger:** _okay so this problem is about continuity and I never actually figured out how to do that stuff, so I’m sitting here so confused rn_

(4:18) **sharkboii:** _send me a scrnshot_

(4:22) **desertranger:** _[math_sucks.jpg sent]_

(4:25) **sharkboii** : _o ok_

(4:25) **sharkboii:** _this si simple_

I really needed to talk to him about his grammar.

(4:27) **sharkboii:** _basicly u need 2 identfi the limit of f(x) and show that lim f(x) = f(a)_

(4:27) **sharkboii:** _and thn find where lim f(x)_ _≠ f(a)_

(4:28) **sharkboii:** _once u got it its ez_

I looked at the texts, then back at the problem. He was completely right; once I did the first step, the rest was like a walk in the park. I finished the problem in record time, then did three more like it to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. It wasn’t.

(4:36) **desertranger:** _babe I can’t tell you thanks enough_

(4:37) **sharkboii:** _np <3 <3 <3 luv u_

(4:37) **desertranger:** _(/////) love you too_

I had to put down my phone after that. If I didn’t, I don’t think my homework would’ve gotten finished. As it was, I finished with plenty of time to help make dinner without Shiro being able to get on my case about how late it had gotten. I knew he was just worried, but it got on my nerves sometimes.

It was quiet while we ate, as usual. Neither of us were one much for conversation when there was food to be placed in our mouths. That night, though, Shiro decided to make conversation. “So, how’s the schoolwork going?”

I was immediately suspicious. “Uh, alright. Why?”

“No reason. Just glad you seem to be getting better in math. I know that’s always bothered you.”

“Look, can you not bring it up?” Why was he like this? “My tutor’s been a big help, that’s all.”

He smirked. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s helped in lots of ways.”

I choked on my spaghetti. _Hold on, what?!?_ “What—what are you—”

“You really thought I wouldn’t catch on to the fact that your math tutor is also your boyfriend?” He leaned over and patted my head. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna stop you. I just wish you’d bring him here. I’d like to meet him properly.”

He wasn’t mad? I was stunned. But I sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. “I—sure! Yeah! I can do that! Uh, I’ll have to talk to him about it, but yeah!”

“Sweet. You know, if you thought I hated him because of how we all met, you know I was just stressed, right? We were there for a reason, and I turn around and my little bro’s disappeared? I mean, you could have said something. I would’ve let you go.”

When I thought about it, I realized that it was a little dumb. Whoops. “Yeah, sorry. I totally could’ve said something.”

“Honestly, though, I’m a little glad you didn’t. Ever since you met him, you’ve been happier than I’ve seen you in a while. I’m grateful he does that for you.”

I couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He looked almost relieved, like his hidden fears that I would just turn into a depressed ball had been destroyed. Come to think of it, he seemed a lot less stressed lately, too. Was I really causing him that much worry? All I could say was, “Yeah. Yeah, he really does. I’ll tell him thanks next time I see him.”

He winked. “I’d rather tell him myself.”

“Oh my god, _fine!_ I’ll text him right freakin’ now!” I pulled out my phone and opened up our chat, only to see I had missed a couple messages from him:

(5:26) **sharkboii:** _hey gt a practiic prblm 4 u_

(5:26) **sharkboii:** _sovle 4 i_

(5:27) **sharkboii:** _9x-7i > 3(3x-7u)_

I stared at it for a second, then grabbed a paper napkin and the pencil behind my ear and scribbled it out really fast.

(5:43) **desertranger:** _sorry I’m so late but_

(5:43) **desertranger:** _I think it’s_

(5:44) **desertranger:** _i < 3u_

“What’s that?” Shiro glanced at the scratch on the napkin.

“Lance sent me a practice problem, no big deal.”

He looked at it for a second longer, then inexplicably started laughing.

I was a little panicked. “What? What did I do wrong? Did I distribute it weird?”

He just shook his head, still laughing. _What is so funny, ya jerk?_

Just then, though, my phone pinged. I glanced at the screen:

(5:45) **sharkboii:** _i <3 u 2 babe_

(5:45) **sharkboii:** _xoxoxo_

Wait, what? Oh. _Oh!_ Of course! _How did I miss that? What the fuck?_ My face was absolutely boiling. Shiro lost it, crying with mirth. He must have caught it right away while I sat here like a dumbass.

(5:46) **desertranger:** _idiot_

(5:46) **sharkboii:** _it stll wroked so ;)_

(5:46) **desertranger:** _yeah yeah_

(5:47) **desertranger:** _anyway, I have a question to ask_

(5:47) **sharkboii:** _shoot_

(5:49) **desertranger:** _would you like to come to my house for our next study session? my big bro wants to properly meet you_

Quiet. I got a little nervous at that. Hopefully his response was just a big one.

(5:52) **sharkboii:** _I men id luv 2 but_

(5:52) **sharkboii:** _dosnt he kinda hate me_

“He thinks you hate him, too.”

“Man, I didn’t give a very good first impression, did I?”

(5:53) **desertranger:** _no, he likes you, he just wants to get to know you better_

(5:53) **sharkboii:** _ohhhhhhh_

(5:53) **sharkboii:** _wll ok then_

(5:53) **sharkboii:** _hows tuesday 4 u_

“Is Tuesday good?”

“Tuesday’s great!”

(5:54) **desertranger:** _Tuesday’s great_

(5:54) **sharkboii:** _perfect_

(5:54) **sharkboii:** _just like u <3 ;) <3_

(5:55) **desertranger:** _oh my god_

I put the phone down. “Well, I guess that’s it. Two days from now.”

“That’s great! Now watch your food before it all gets stolen.”

I looked over just in time to catch my cat Rose stealing a mouthful of my noodles. “Hey! No, bad kitty! Stop! _Dianthus, you were supposed to watch her!_ ”

Dianthus, the big black American bobtail laying on the back of the small couch in the living room, yawned, looked at the red tabby running across the floor with marinara on her face, looked at me, and went back to sleep.

“Oh, come on!”

Shiro was laughing again as he carried his empty plate to the sink. “Are you always this inattentive when it comes to Lance?”

“Can’t you show a little sympathy? My cat just stole my food!”

“I thought it was hilarious, but to each their own.”

Grumbling, I grabbed my plate and scraped off the little bit that was left into the garbage. Whatever. It’s not like it mattered much anyway; there were other things to think about. Like the fact that my boyfriend was coming over in two days to meet my brother and I was starting to freak out about it.

Shiro pulled me out of my head with a shoulder bump. “You know, when you worry, you start to look like a cat yourself.”

“What? No, I don’t.”

“Whatever you say,” he said, and rubbed my head.

“ _Ack—!_ Why?!”

He just smiled and started the water for the dishes.

I picked up a towel to help. Tuesday was definitely gonna be interesting.

* * *

\--[Pidge]--

Monday classes were always the worst. Not because they were hard, because they weren’t. But because it was Monday. I was sleeping the day before. Now this school system expected me to slog through dumb classes? Jeez.

It wasn’t until lunch that anything actually happened, which, now that I think about it, should’ve been a sign that we weren’t thinking straight. But it wasn’t the worst thing to happen, so I guess hindsight isn’t the most insightful thing here.

We had gathered at our usual table by the window, away from the madness of the rest of the hall: Hunk, the chemistry genius with a not-so-surprising knack in the kitchen; Lance, the lovestruck idiot who was apparently so good at math that he never took the advanced courses with me because they were too boring for him; Allura, the beautiful British girl and also regional chess champion for the third year in a row; and me, the younger friend with a guilty streak for hacking and fraud (but don’t tell the government). I never said, but we all kinda knew that’s how I got a part-time job at IKEA at 15 when the age requirement is 18.

Anyway, we were all just chilling, talking about how tired we all were, when I realized that Lance was completely silent, which, if you believe in cryptids, there you go, the rarest one of all. Of course, me being me, I couldn’t leave that alone for long. I’m just too curious for that. So, during a lull in the conversation, I casually threw out, “Yeah, we should edit Lance’s diploma to include a baby picture.”

Predictably, Lance spat out half his mouthful of milk, sending it down the front of his face. I quickly snapped a pic. Might come in handy later. “ _You better not, Pidge! I can’t even tell if you’re joking, but just in case you aren’t, no!_ ”

Hunk and Allura, also predictably, are losing it laughing. When did it come to me being able to predict all my friends? That kinda sucked. “Relax, loverboy. I just wanted to ask why those are the first words you’ve said today. You’re usually a chatterbox.”

“Wait, what?” He looked at the rest of the group in bewilderment. They nodded at him.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t made a quip about my skirt,” Allura threw in.

“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his head for a minute before answering. “I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.”

“Why?” All three of us demanded in unison.

“Shouldn’t’ve said anything,” he mumbled into his hands. “I’m, uh, meeting my boyfriend’s brother tomorrow? And I’m nervous because the one other time we met, I thought he hated me?”

I knew exactly who he was talking about. The tall drink of water that was walking with Keith when I helped them get together a month ago. Hunk and I looked at each other. We looked at Allura. We all looked back to Lance. Silently, we knew Allura was gonna be the one to say it: “We’re coming with.”

"No."

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

High fives were passed around. “I’ll bring dessert,” Hunk called.

“Dibs on a side dish!” Allura clapped.

“Y’all know I always got drinks,” I said.

Lance looked once more in desperation to our faces, saw the obvious excitement there, and just gave in. “Alright, but nothing too incriminating, please.”

“No promises.”

“Of course.”

* * *

(2:34) **sharkboii** created **ikea demons**

(2:34) **sharkboii** added **desertranger, pidgeotto, rocksolid,** and **princessperfect**

(2:35) **pidgeotto:** _what the fuck_

(2:35) **sharkboii:** _u forcd my hand u demon_

(2:35) **sharkboii:** _now we gotta figger oit when everyones gotta b ther_

(2:36) **pidgeotto:** _I regret this_

(2:37) **desertranger:** _babe, what did I miss_

(2:37) **rocksolid:** _FJDIFHIUDOFBVHD BABEEE_

(2:37) **princessperfect:** _IT’S TOO PRECIOUS!!_

(2:37) **pidgeotto:** _I no longer regret this, carry on_

(2:38) **sharkboii:** _sry bby my friends decided 2 crash the tutrin sesh @ ur house_

(2:38) **princessperfect:** _Be nice; we’re bringing extra food and refreshments._

(2:39) **desertranger:** _ohh_

(2:40) **desertranger** added **Dad.**

(2:40) **Dad.:** _Why am I on here_

(2:41) **pidgeotto:** _the man himself arrives!!!_

(2:41) **rocksolid:** _I just luv that his name is DAD_

(2:41) **Dad.** changed their name to **shirothehero**

(2:42) **rocksolid:** _ykw, im not even mad_

(2:42) **desertranger:** _ANYWAY_

(2:43) **desertranger:** _shiro, scroll up like ten messages_

(2:45) **shirothehero:** _Ohhhh_

(2:45) **shirothehero:** _That’s totally fine, we have room_

(2:45) **pidgeotto:** _yes_

(2:45) **princessperfect:** _Wonderful!_

(2:45) **rocksolid:** _woo!_

(2:46) **shirothehero:** _Lance, you have the address_

(2:46) **shirothehero:** _Meet up with your friends at a given location and all of you come over at once_

(2:46) **shirothehero:** _I trust one of you can drive_

(2:47) **princessperfect:** _I can! <3_

(2:47) **shirothehero:** _Great, then Keith and I can make the main course; how does chili sound_

(2:48) **rocksolid:** _I luv u and I dont even know u yet_

(2:48) **pidgeotto:** _you know, I think Dad fits him much better_

(2:48) **shirothehero:** _I’m in my second year of college_

(2:49) **pidgeotto:** _and?_

(2:49) **princessperfect:** _And?_

(2:49) **pidgeotto:** _jsdfkjn,dfgds_

(2:49) **princessperfect:** _IT WAS TOO GOOD TO PASS UP, I’M SORRY_

(2:50) **sharkboii:** _nun f this surrpses me in th least_

(2:50) **sharkboii:** _xept_

(2:50) **sharkboii:** _PHONE DAD Y U TAKN THER SIDEEE_

(2:51) **shirothehero:** _What happened to your autocorrect_

(2:51) **sharkboii:** _nvm_

(2:52) **desertranger:** _hey leave him alone, it’s not that bad_

(2:52) **sharkboii:** _THNK U BABE_

(2:52) **sharkboii:** _THE ONL OEN NOT BSMIRCHIN M HONOR_

(2:53) **pidgeotto:** _there’s a reason for that_

(2:53) **sharkboii:** _shut up_

* * *

\--[Keith]--

Of course, come Tuesday I was a ball of nervous energy.

Not only was my boyfriend coming over to meet my brother, all my boyfriend’s friends were visiting, too. I mean, yeah, we were all seniors at the same high school, but our schedules never coincided, so I never saw any of them during the day. It was honestly a miracle I didn’t burn the cornbread. Shiro had to help calm me down.

And then, around five, the bell gave its fateful ring.

And of course, I was the one who had to answer it. I opened it slowly, hoping that it would invoke an air of peace—

“BAAABE!!”

Suddenly the only thing I could see was the soft blue flannel of my dork boyfriend’s shirt as he hugged the life out of me. “I missed you so bad, you have no idea!”

“I saw you on Thursday,” I mumbled into the sleeve, hugging him back. Over his shoulder, I saw his three friends (one of which I recognized – Pidge had given me her number and we texted on and off). They were looking at us with something close to disappointment on their faces. Suddenly, I realized what they were waiting for, and buried my face into Lance’s neck to hide my flaming face.

“Don’t mind them; they’re annoying,” Lance mumbled into my ear. “I don’t know why we’re still friends.”

“We’re still friends because you can’t stop liking us, ya twerp,” Pidge quipped. “Now are we gonna eat, or what?”

Shiro finally joined us with a “Hey, Lance, it’s good to see you again.”

I felt Lance freeze up in my arms. Understandable, but this moment, no matter how much both of us dreaded it, needed to happen. Gently, I pulled Lance off my shoulders. “Lance, I know you two have already technically met, but it wasn’t really an introduction. This is my big brother Shiro.”

He shot me a betrayed look for just a moment, but took a deep breath, nodded, and turned to face Shiro, holding out his hand. “Hello. I’m Lance McClain. Well, McClain-Perez, but it’s easier to just say McClain because—”

“McClain it is.” Shiro took his hand. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.” And then, without warning, he pulled Lance in for a hug. Lance looked stunned for a moment, but eventually loosened up and hugged back. “Thank you for making my little brother so happy,” Shiro finished.

Even from where I was standing, I could see my poor boyfriend turning into a persimmon. But, because I was the best kind of boyfriend, I didn’t stop it because I couldn’t because oh my _god Shiro did you have to of course you did._

It was a nice moment, and then I was reminded that there were other people in the room in the worst possible way.

“Hullo, Shiro!”

Shiro looked up, finally releasing a dizzy-looking Lance. “Wh— _Allura?_ No way!”

“Can you believe it?” And, without further warning, my brother’s fucking _girlfriend of three months_ launched herself into his arms.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Pudge casually commented. Hunk, finding himself burdened with Allura’s salad along with his apple pie, just sighed, like he already knew this wouldn’t end well for him. I just gave them a sympathetic look, because I already knew first-hand that they were _that_ kind of couple. Tonight was going to be unbearable.

Lance came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Hey, we gotta out-adorable them tonight, you hear me, babe? I can’t let Allura beat us at our own game, even if she is one of my best friends.”

Scratch that. Tonight was going to be amazing.

Pidge and Hunk let out twin moans of protest.

* * *

 

\--[Hunk]--

Oddly enough, dealing with not one, but _two_ adorable couples, was way easier than it looked. I ignored them and opted to talk to Pidge instead.

That got boring after a while, though. So, trying to build a group conversation, I said to everyone, “Man, Shiro, this chili is really good!”

Shiro looked up from where he and Allura were cuddling on the other side of Pidge and said, “Aw, thanks, Hunk! I really tried for you guys.”

“Wow.” Lance had both eyebrows raised. “If Hunk’s saying that, you must be really good. That’s like if God just told you ‘Good job!’ and made you an angel.”

“How the hell do you do that,” Keith said from his position on Lance’s shoulder. “Take something like that and make such a fitting analogy. That was good, babe.”

“And there’s the high praise from the English student,” Shiro laughed.

_The ball is rolling._ “Keith, you like English?” I prompted him.

“Yeah,” he responded. “I really like to read, and I guess it comes across in my grades.”

“Are you kidding me?” Shiro scoffed incredulously. “Whenever I have to write an essay for a class, I always give it to Keith to revise first. The guy’s a walking red pen, I swear!”

“It would help if I were better at math,” Keith mumbled back.

“Well, that’s why you have me!” Lance nuzzled his face in his boyfriend’s hair. “I got you covered, babe, don’t worry a bit.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I found a day where I’m sitting at a table having to put up with Lance, of all people, getting to be cute in public.”

Lance smirked at her. “Well, just wait ‘til _Hunk_ gets his turn.”

I stopped dead. “Lance, I swear to god, don’t drag me into this—”

“Oh?” Shiro gave me a coy little smile, which was _weird,_ like it shouldn’t be aimed at me. “Who’s the lucky one that’s got your eye?”

_Goddamnit, Lance._ “No one. There’s no one.” I emphasized my point by shoving a piece of cornbread into my mouth.

And, of course, Allura had to jump in on it. “Oh, really? Then what were all those love notes you had me read? And then promptly tore up?”

My mouth was full, leaving me defenseless. Go me.

“Yeah, the girl’s real pretty, isn’t she?” Lance fluttered his eyes. “ _As dark as night with eyes like gold._ ”

_Did he just quote one of my fucking poems at me?_ I swallowed, hard. “Hey! That was never supposed to leave my notebook and you know it! Those were dark times, man! Dark! Times!”

Keith and Shiro were losing it laughing. Pidge was oddly silent. I looked over, and she was just looking at her bowl, not paying attention. At least, that’s what I thought, until I noticed her fist was wrapped tight around her fork. _Houston, we have a big problem!_ “Hey, Pidge, you okay?”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine. Totally. What were we talking about?”

That was concerning, to say the least. “Uh…we were talking about each other?”

“We were talking about _Hunk and Shayyyyyy,_ ” Lance teased.

“Dude.”

“Shay?” Keith and Shiro looked at each other, eyes alight. “She sounds beautiful.” “A real catch.”

“She’s just lovely,” Allura added. “He really should ask her out.”

The table shook with the force of Pidge abruptly standing up. We all looked at her. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I just…need some air. Ate too much.” And she walked out onto the little balcony.

We all shared a worried look. That…that had never happened before. Was she alright?

* * *

 

\--[Pidge]--

Luckily, the balcony was nice and cool. It gave a good contrast to my boiling blood.

Although, rationally, I knew I had no right whatsoever to be angry. I mean, it wasn’t like Hunk had any interests in pursuing a relationship, much less one with Shay. He had said so, several times. Why would he lie to us? There would be no reason for that. Unless he really _did_ plan on asking her out, and then what? He would be sitting with us at lunch and then suddenly he’d be gone? And what about classes? Would she be all he talked about? Would I ever get a word in? What if he decided he didn’t want to spend time with me anymore? What if he spent it all with her? What if I wasn’t good enough for him anymore? Was I ever good enough for him?

I laughed a little at that, a hollow laugh. I already knew the answer to that last question.

I stepped to the little railing and looked out across the street, towards the river. “Perfect Shay,” I muttered.

I never believed in true love.

“Pidge?”

I spun around. Hunk had come outside, worry painted all over his face. “What do you want?” I spat out, harsher than I meant to.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Look, you left the table, and you were really upset. I can tell when there’s something wrong, Pidge. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

But I couldn’t.

“I’m not gonna force you to say anything if you don’t want to.” He joined me at the railing, leaning against it. “But, if you decide to talk, I’m always here.”

“You’d be there for Shay more.” _Curse my fucking mouth._

Hunk looked at me, stunned. “What? What does that mean?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“It’s clearly not nothing. Do you not like Shay? Did something happen between you two?”

“Nothing happened. I don’t want to talk about this, Hunk. Just drop it.”

“ _I can’t!_ ”

It was my turn to be stunned. Hunk had never raised his voice like this. What…did he care about this that much?

“I can’t drop this, okay? You’re…you’re one of my best friends, and I’ve known you for years, but it feels like this past year, you’ve just shut yourself off from me, and I know less about you than I ever have! I’m scared, Kate! I’m scared that I’ll end up losing you, and that would hurt more than whatever this is right now! I still want to be friends!”

“ _Well, I don’t!_ ”

He stopped abruptly, crushed as easily as ants under my boots. Oh, no. No, no, no.

“I mean, I…I…” I couldn’t even say it. I still couldn’t say it. What was wrong with me?!

“No. I get it. You’re done with me. That’s fine.”

“Wait—I—I’m not done!”

He just stared at me. The worst part was that he wasn’t even angry. He just looked sad, and tired. “Then tell me, Pidge. I can’t deal with this anymore. Just…just talk to me.”

I couldn’t look at him, so I looked at the ground instead. “I…I don’t want to be friends. It just doesn’t feel right for what I feel.”

“And what does _that_ mean?”

“It _means_ I’m in _love_ with you, you _moron_!”

And there it was. Somehow, with those words, I lost a year’s worth of self-restraint, and I sank to the ground, unable to hold back my tears anymore. That was it. He was going to hate me, think I was pathetic, walk away from me as easily as from a garbage can—

I felt big, gentle arms wrap me up.

What?

“Thank you.” Hunk’s arms only pull me in tighter. “Thank you so much for telling me. This would’ve just kept eating at you, wouldn’t it? I know exactly how that feels. I felt like that for a month, but, god, you’ve been sitting with this for a _year_ , haven’t you?”

I hiccupped. He was…still there? He was hugging me? “Actually, a few years. I guess I only really started letting it get to me recently.” Slowly, I wrap my arms around his middle. “I really am pathetic.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that. You’re already stronger than me, because I couldn’t ever have this moment. To just…say what needed to be said like this. If anything, I’m the pathetic one.”

“You’re not pathetic. Why would you think that about yourself?”

“Because. Not only could I not tell the girl I like that I like her, but I couldn’t even be honest with myself about who I actually liked.”

Wait, what? “What does that mean? You mean you didn’t even like Shay?”

“Well…she is super nice, and pretty, and someone I could be great friends with. But not really someone I could see myself dating, you know?”

“Wait, then…” There was still one vital question, right? “Who’s the other girl?”

At that, he pulled back a little, just enough to look me in the face. “Who do you think, Kate?”

My brain crashed.

He laughed then, a beautiful sound, and kissed me on the forehead before helping me up. “Come on. Let’s go rejoin the others.”

I couldn’t even walk properly anymore. _He likes me. Hunk likes me. Hunk, the guy I’ve been silently screaming after for three years, likes me. What is the world._

“You know, even though this conversation started out pretty bad, I’ve found that it made me pretty happy. I hope we can talk more openly in the future, though. Might save us a lot of awkwardness.”

Without thinking, I mumbled back “You make me happy.”

Hunk stopped for a moment. I looked up at his face and noticed he was actually, honest to goodness, turning red. “Well, uh, same, I guess.”

This was the best day ever.

* * *

\--[Keith]--

Hunk and Pidge had been out on the balcony for a while. Needless to say, we were all a little more than concerned. We sat in silence for a little bit, none of us really eating anything, before Lance suddenly stood up. “I’m gonna go check on them.”

“Hey, no,” I said, grabbing his arm. “We agreed that Hunk was probably the only one she’d talk to about this. Let them do this.”

“It’s been too long, though.” Carefully, he pulled his arm away. “I’m getting seriously worried about this. At least a peek won’t hurt, right?”

“…Fine. One peek. No interfering.”

“Nice.”

“And I’m coming with you.”

“Okay.”

Together, we stepped to the doorway to the balcony and peeked out. It looked like they were alright, maybe a little shaken. I couldn’t make out what they were saying beyond a general muffling. Hunk helped Pidge off the ground where they had been sitting, and they went to walk back inside. Gently, I grasped Lance’s sleeve and pulled him away. Better to stay out of their way for now.

When they came back inside, it was like nothing had ever happened. Everyone was back to joking and pushing each other around. Pidge looked like she had never even been angry. It was nice.

In the end, we actually didn’t do any tutoring, but the six of us decided to make a big group dinner a regular monthly thing. Despite everything, we all thought it had gone off pretty well. At the end of the meal, we cleaned up, and then it was time for everyone to head out. There were hugs passed all around, and Shiro and Allura got in a good kiss, and then they were leaving. I noticed that Pidge and Hunk seemed to be a little closer than they had when they showed up. Interesting…

“G’bye, babe,” Lance said to me. “Hopefully we’ll see each other soon?”

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Better hurry if you want the rest of that.”

“You drive a solid game. See you soon.”

When the house was silent again, I turned to Shiro. “Well? What did you think?”

Shiro pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm, let’s see, there was great food, my girlfriend was there, you boyfriend is great, and his friends are pretty cool, too.” He smirked. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re insufferable.”

“That’s the price you pay for being awesome.”

“Oh my god.”

* * *

**starboii > desertranger**

(6:15) **starboii:** _hey bb_

(6:15) **starboii:** _watchu doin_

(6:17) **desertranger:** _finishing my hw. what about you_

(6:17) **starboii:** _smae_

(6:18) **starboii:** _hey so_

(6:18) **starboii:** _wld u b up 2 visitin me at wrk on sunday round noon_

(6:18) **desertranger:** _why, what’s up_

(6:19) **starboii:** _nuthin_

(6:19) **starboii:** _jst wanna see u_

(6:20) **desertranger:** _i can do that_

(6:20) **starboii:** _yeyy_

(6:20) **starboii:** _see u then <3 <3_

* * *

\--[Keith]--

On Sunday, after a split bus ride and a quick biking, I was back at IKEA. I found a quiet spot to chain up my bike and headed inside. Of course, I had no idea why Lance had asked me to come here. All I could do was try to find him and see what was up.

But here was the problem: I couldn’t find him.

I looked all over the upper floor, and even down on the lower, but there was no sign of him. This made no sense. Was I just passing him? Was it a coincidence that we weren’t seeing each other? Was he looking for me? I had no idea.

So, instead, I went to find Pidge.

Unlike my elusive boyfriend, she was easy to find, stacking up some chairs in the office section. “Hey,” I called, “have you seen Lance? He asked me to come here around now, but I can’t find him anywhere.”

Pidge looked up from her work, an amused expression on her face. “Yeah, I know where he is. He’s actually waiting for you. Come on.” And without another word, she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into the back area, clearly marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

“Um…” Now I was just confused, and a little scared, because I didn’t want to get busted. “Where are we going?”

“You’re going to the roof.”

“Isn’t that under restricted access?”

“Trust me, it’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” How could this possibly be fine?

Eventually, we came to a small door set off in a corner. Pidge pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, smoothly jimmied the lock, and opened it up. “Ta-da. Your prince awaits.”

At this point, I knew better than to question it. “Alright, thanks. I guess.”

“No prob.” She gently closed the door behind me.

Climbing the staircase was giving me a small heart attack, but I elected to ignore it. If this was where I was told to go, then this would be where I would go. I wasn’t going to let myself turn into Shiro will all his worrying.

The staircase led to another door, this one with a stopper in it to keep it from shutting. I pushed it open, squinting against the sunlight. Now, where could he be—?

Oh.

Oh my god.

Lance was sitting in the middle of the roof, on a checkered blanket, with a picnic basket, wearing the hoodie he wore when we first met. Like. It was adorable.

I walked over, stunned. “Oh my god,” I said.

“Yep!” He stood up, arms wide. “Happy one-month anniversary!”

Wait. What? One month? Had it already been that long?

Lance noticed the look on my face. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“…Yeah.”

“ _Ay, mi dios._ ” He facepalmed, an adequate response. “I stressed for nothing!”

“No, no, it wasn’t for nothing! This is really sweet, I swear! Thank you so much! I just…wow, I can’t believe I forgot.”

“It’s alright. We can still have the picnic.”

So, we did. There was a gentle breeze over the roof, and the food he brought was delicious. We were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. “This is nice,” I said. “What made you think of this?”

Lance was quiet for a minute. “Well…I originally wanted to do something else, but I didn’t know what, so I asked Hunk and Pidge. They didn’t know, but then Hunk asked me a weird question. He asked me what makes you happy. And…I was about to shoot back with something, but that kinda got me thinking: what _does_ make you happy? And, for a while, I doubted whether I made you happy. It sucked, and I tried to get past it, but that fear was always there.”

I was shocked. Did he really think that way?

“But then I met your brother, and he told me how happy you had been ever since we started dating. And it hit me: if I wasn’t enough to make you happy, then we wouldn’t even be dating in the first place. So, I decided that today, there wouldn’t be a whole lot of fanfare. Just us being together, because that’s all we need.”

There were no words that could be said to that. It was perfect. I just turned to face him. “I love you so much, you know that,” I said.

“I know,” he replied. “I just hope you know I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Completely.”

It was quiet again for a moment, then Lance suddenly jumped up onto his feet. “C’mere.”

“What?”

“Just c’mere! Stand up with me!”

“…Alright.” I stood up. Immediately, he tugged me into his arms. “What?”

“Dance with me.”

I looked at the setup. “There’s no music.”

“Trust me.” And we began to sway, silently. And then he started to sing. “ _Do you hear me, I’m talking to you…_ ”

“Oh my god.”

“ _Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my! Baby, I’m trying._ ”

Fool. He wasn’t the only one who knew that song. “ _Boy, I hear you in my dreams…_ ”

“What?!”

“ _I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard!_ ”

He just smiled at that. We both knew what was coming next.

“ _I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again!_

_Lucky we’re in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday!_

_They don’t know how long it takes,_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye,_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I’ll wait for you, I promise you I will!_ ”

* * *

**starboii > pidgeotto**

(10:17) **starboii:** _jst found oit yer hunk’s lil gf now_

(10:18) **pidgeotto:** _fuck you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk and Pidge are suddenly one of my OTPs and I don't know when it happened.  
> Also, that last part with the song was totally last-minute impulse.  
> I can't believe I wrote a chatfic, jesus christ
> 
> my dumblr: fallingstars5683


End file.
